


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】双 重 糖 霜（ABO NC-17）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】双 重 糖 霜（ABO NC-17）

2019-03-31

 

CP：Toothless x Hiccup

是牙嗝。NC-17，ABO设定，时间线大概在驯龙高手电影1和2之后。Hiccup第二性别刚刚分化

大部分是车，爽文，全程OOC

有一点剧情。都是甜的，可能有一点醋味吧

准备好了我们就️️️️继续吧

————————————————

 

Toothless最熟悉的就是Hiccup的气味。

他的屋子，龙鞍，他工作的那个小桌子，驯龙学院他触摸过的每一个地方，他驯服的每一条龙，都有他的人类的味道。

但是后来Toothless闻到了空气中让他急不可耐的甜味——当Hiccup在和他因为半道出现了一条小龙抢走了他的食物还要霸占他睡觉的地方的时候，Hiccup却没能理解他的委屈和焦急，和他大眼瞪小眼。

“退后！”Hiccup，未来的博克岛领袖，站在高伯的铁匠铺，细胳膊细腿，穿着毛坎肩叉着腰，气鼓鼓地看着他的龙。同样的，Toothless也气鼓鼓地看着他。

最后Toothless败退下来了，如果他愿意，作为各方面都很优秀的夜煞他完全可以用武力来让他的人类，或者是别的不赞同他的人听他的话。但Hiccup对他来说总是特殊的那一个，就算他细胳膊细腿，总是穿着毛坎肩，擅自给自己装上人造尾翼，在驯龙学院建立前拿盾牌都很费劲，嗓门在博克岛中也是最小的人，他也不能这样对他。

当然Toothless没能搞明白让他暴躁的甜味儿是从那里出来的。于是他把这些都归咎于他在吃那条叫火炬的小龙的醋，还有他妈妈弄出来的麻烦的森林大火。

 

 

后来那些甜味又出现了，就好像是他昨天吃的Hiccup偷偷塞给他牦牛奶做的酥油上的糖霜的味道。

龙的嗅觉很是敏锐，他几乎是立刻嗅到空气中的丝丝甜味。但这一次和之前一样，Toothless感觉到无端的暴躁，他烦躁的甩着尾巴从Hiccup的房子的天窗飞出去，循着味道往博克岛的广场上跑，看到有很多人围着Hiccup再给他庆祝他的十七岁生日。他不能就这样冲过去，这会给他的人类带来麻烦，Toothless站在不远处看着Hiccup逐渐拔高的身形和他身上盔甲——已经过去这么久了，他想。

Hiccup注意到了人群后的看起来有点失落的Toothless，他招招手大声的呼喊他的龙，于是人群分开了好让Toothless能够接近他的人类。

Hiccup将他的手搭在他的宽大的脑袋上，微微潮湿的掌心轻抚鼻子和眼睛周围干燥的龙鳞，Toothless看着对方被阳光镀了层金一样的祖母绿色的眼睛，最后他的人类笑着拥抱住Toothless的脖子，说，“谢谢你来给我祝贺，伙计。”

他抽了抽鼻子，喉咙里发出温柔的呼噜声回应他的人类。那些一开始微不可闻的糖霜的甜味变浓了——在Hiccup接近他的时候，他嗅到了对方抚在他鼻子和脸侧的手每一寸皮肤的味道，哦，还有别的人的味道，其实他讨厌有些人总是在他们独处的时候突然插上一脚。

Toothless可以确定这些让他烦躁的香味是来自他的人类了。

这些味道只会有增不减，并且无时无刻的飘散在他周围。Toothless没法明白为什么其他人会没有察觉，或者说只有他会如此暴躁。直到有一天高伯来到Hiccup的房间和他说了一些悄悄话，Toothless趴在屋顶的悬梁上看着他们，注意到了对方脖子后面微微凸起的一块发红的皮肤。博克岛似乎从来不知道第二性征——他们都是Beta，非常幸运的不会受到所谓的信息素的影响，所以他们也没有研究这一方面。但高伯作为前领袖的伙伴，在Toothless之后及时的发现了Hiccup最近的异常的状态，这对一个人类来说发现这样的状况要难得多，但作为alpha的龙族他并没有和别人寻求帮助。比如Hiccup最近反应迟钝，判断能力下降，行动速度也比以前要慢很多。他的人类很不幸的在这种情况下分化成了Omega，一个很少人了解的几乎见不到的性别。

那天晚上是春天后的第一场雨，伴随着雷声，Hiccup似乎睡的不是太安稳。Toothless盘踞在他的窗边听着他似乎很痛苦的梦呓，他想起来几个月前他们和黑龙王作战，他被alpha龙族影响失去了控制，伤害了他的人类最亲的人。漫天的灰暗，战火，翻滚着黑红色的云层，被精神控制的龙群布满了视野……就好像在他们相识之前，无数次被龙族袭击的战火不断的博克岛的夜晚，宛如地震一般的轰隆声，摇动的房屋，划破天际的龙啸，尖叫声，奔跑声，彻夜未眠。他的人类蜷缩在单薄的床板上紧紧的抓着被子，直到Toothless凑上前用舌头舔着他的被泪水浸湿的脸，他收回了自己尖尖的牙齿舔着Hiccup柔软敏感的后脖颈和那一处突起，强行打断了人类的噩梦。

Toothless咬着他身上的毛毯拖到地上，今晚他的人类只穿着单薄的衬衣，光这两条腿，他的宽大的龙嘴吻在人类躯体上，小心的吮吸肩颈、肋下、侧腰，收回了牙齿的嘴亲亲啃咬对方因为易感期即将到来的被衣服摩擦的红肿的乳头，还有些连Hiccup自己都不知道的敏感点。一只龙爪包裹住了人类的性器很笨拙的揉捏抚弄。Toothless很小心的像是取悦他的人类一样，但敏感得过头的身体无法承受如此的动作，Hiccup抱紧了那只爪子企图让他停下来，他低低的喘着气，在黑暗中看着他的龙的眼睛，“Toothless……？”

他的龙从嗓子里发出低低的压抑的吼声，好像是在回应他。Hiccup刚刚从睡梦中醒来，难以判断自己的龙到底打的什么主意，他只是嗅到了Toothless身上飘洒出来的alpha信息素的味道，Omega无法抑制的信息素的甜味铺天盖地的涌出来包围了Toothless。他呼吸加快，视线模糊，含糊的泣音从他喉咙里挤出。

Hiccup才迟钝的发现他的龙是Alpha的时候浑身颤抖着仰起头，人类感觉到周身的抚摸令他的神经越来越紧绷。直到龙族当着他的面，将他很温柔的翻过身摁在毛毯上，露出光洁的背部，龙族的那两根蹭着他缓慢地近乎折磨地从陷入柔软紧致的穴肉里，将肠肉直接撑满。Hiccup绷着腰，小口小口地喘息着，那种微妙的侵入感让他头皮发麻，但易感期的Omega被刺激分泌的大量的液体接纳这入侵者，快感已经压下了疼痛这让他放松了一点，被侵占的肠肉痉挛地收缩着，却被alpha毫不留情的捣开蛮横地翻搅着抽搐的肉壁，每一次进出都粗暴地碾压着那隐秘的皱襞，激烈的快感在后方辐射沿着脊椎直冲后脑。

Hiccup头脑一片空白，他几乎是跟着那些抽插呼吸，人类的手指虚虚握住似乎想要抓到些什么，Toothless放慢了动作用尾巴卷着他手心，好像是要回握住他的手。

Hiccup趴在他的龙身下本能地屏息，耳朵听到血流冲上大脑的轰鸣，他的性器在过量的愉悦里艰难地流着水，他牙关紧咬，小腿绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，费力的吞咽。Toothless用舌头轻轻地按着他的后脖颈那枚腺体，碾在他身体里那根顶到了某处更柔软的地方的时候他的人类浑身抽搐着射了出来。

但是Hiccup被Alpha的信息素干扰的已经射过两回了，稀薄的液体弄得他肚子和大腿上乱七八糟的，像破布娃娃一样被Toothless又翻了个遍仰躺过来，Hiccup看着他家的龙漂亮的翠绿色眼睛，在黑夜里一直看着他。龙族巨大的那根又顶进来研磨已经被过载的快感弄的抽搐的肠肉，这一次直接顶到了让对方战栗不止的生殖腔口，Omega分泌的液体让穴口变得更加粘腻甚至因为快速地抽动变成了白沫。

不得不说Hiccup是Toothless见过的最美味的人类……好吧。第一次见到他Toothless可不是这样想的，他的人类趴在悬崖峭壁边高高的石头上，企图观察他无法飞行的落魄的挣扎，手里的笔从高处落下被他发现——这些愚蠢的漏洞百出的行为都被他注意到了。但他的人类总有一些聪明的想法一次次把他从死亡边缘拖回来，还有他们的博克岛，虽然这里本不是Toothless的家。但为了Hiccup永远的留在这里也不是不好。

Toothless没有再等待他，那根顶进了更柔软的温度极高的生殖腔内，在人类体内大力鞑伐每一次都粗暴地碾压着腺体，捣开抽搐着的滚烫内壁。可怜的生殖腔已经红肿不堪在每一次抽出时都翻出一小段嫩红的肠壁，而后被凶狠地撞击回去。湿软的深红边缘腻着被击打成泡沫的混合液体，发出煽情无比的啧啧水声。Hiccup趴伏在Toothless的一边宽大的翅膀上，手指无助地抓握着他的龙的一只爪子，他腰部拱起，双腿无力，全靠Toothless掌控他才能把身体弯成合适的高度。人类将脸埋在双臂之间，低低的呜咽着。

“不…啊嗯…Tooth……Toothless…嗯…”

更多的体液从湿软狭窄的臀缝间涌出来。在这时候，痛苦和快乐的界限已经变得模糊了，Hiccup线条美好的背部肌肉在撞击中绷紧，他眼睫颤动，软垂的性器随着震动微微摇晃，被流体若有若无地磨蹭。灼热的愉悦堆叠压迫在下腹，可他无法发泄。Hiccup不住地发抖，他还在不应期里，根本没有办法硬起来，但这并不意味着他无法感知到Toothless强行灌输的快感。他明知道自己的龙不会伤害自己，但他觉得腹腔里简直有一堆无法浇灭的火，这令人崩溃的感觉逼出了Hiccup的眼泪。

而在眼泪中他看到他的龙用牙齿撕碎了一件本挂在床边被风吹到这里的衣服，那是昨天白天他驯服的一条野生龙爬过的那件上衣，Toothless喉咙里发出低低的不悦的吼声，又转过头来用脑袋拱他。

他是在吃醋吗……？Hiccup迟钝的思索着，他的龙用舌头去试探性的舔吻他的嘴巴好像让他张嘴，笨拙的模仿着别的人类的动作。他觉得好笑，又觉得心里被什么东西填满，让他流下泪来。这个时候Hiccup意识到Toothless一直在保护他，从第一次相识到现在彼此飞行的默不作声，硝烟中一个眼神就能理解对方，就算是当初无法靠自己飞行的Toothless发现罪魁祸首是他，尖尖的爪子卡着人类细长的脖子却没要了他的命——Hiccup就该相信他。素未谋面的他们本不该有这些互动，当初受了伤得极度敏感的夜煞可以直接咬断他的脖子，甚至不够他塞牙缝，但是Toothless清楚当初有什么东西让他停下了，少年翠绿的和他一样的眼睛看着他，用那把本来要“割出他的心脏交给他父亲”的小刀，砍断了绑住他的绳子。

还有现在…窗外下着这个春天的第一场雨，雷声盖过了所有的声音，包括这个只有他们两个知道的夜晚，他们只能听见彼此。

Hiccup腾出一只手附上Toothless脑袋上变得湿润的龙鳞，对方抽动了下鼻子，宽大的龙嘴吻在他的人类柔软的唇上，然后舔掉他脸上的泪水，顶在他身体里的那根形成了一个结卡在生殖腔里。高潮后还在不应期的人类敏感的浑身发抖，甜腻的信息素几乎要溢出这个房间被别人知道一样，Toothless展开巨大的黑色翅膀包裹着他的人类形成一个狭小的密闭空间，强烈的刺激让Hiccup像是被电流击中了一样，他哑着嗓子在这个小小的空间里抱着Toothless的脑袋，张开嘴一下下的喘，快感将他淹没。一下，两下，三下……无数下，Toothless反反复复地操着柔软的人类，一次又一次按压着控制人类愉悦源头的小开关。

快感的叠加让Hiccup控制不住的大声抽噎起来，身体痉挛，神经过载，他的人类抱着Toothless前爪的手慢慢地滑落下去。

 

 

那晚的雨一直下到第二天中午，雷声也是。他的人类卷着厚厚的毛毯缩在他的翅膀里，一直到晌午才睁眼。

Hiccup在他的盔甲肩膀处画上了Toothless的轮廓，还加上了那片鲜艳的红色尾翼，就和他的盾牌上的标志一样。他的人类半跪在他的龙用翅膀卷起的空间里，在他的下巴上留下一个吻。


End file.
